


Healing - JohnKat

by Kapdixo



Series: Playing it Down 'verse [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: Prequel to Just Visiting, which is a sequel to Playing it Down.Dave Strider is dead, and an entire community mourns the loss. Some people grow closer. A lot closer.I guess it's more of a  JohnDaveKat thing...





	1. After

Only a week off after such a thing happened?

"It can't be helped." John opened his Pesterchum.

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling ectoBiologist [EB] at 16:23--**

CG: HEY JOHN.   
EB: hey karkat! whats up?   
CG: NOTHING, SORRY. SHOULDN'T HAVE BOTHERED YOU.   
EB: oh, ok. see you later.   
CG: WAIT!   
CG: Wait.   
EB: yeah?   
EB: what happened to your quirk?   
CG: Didn't think it was appropriate. Turned it off.   
EB: ill turn mine off.   
EB: So did you want to talk about something?   
CG: You know what I want to talk about.   
EB: Yeah, I know.   
EB: Maybe...   
EB: We should do this in person?   
CG: Yeah. Sounds good.   
EB: Can we meet up somewhere?   
CG: Way ahead of you. Bye.   
EB: Wait, what?

John jumped as someone nearly punched a hole in the door. "Oh."

"I think one of your friends is here!" his dad called.

"Let him in!" He shut his laptop and collapsed onto his bed." Ugh."

"Hey." Karkat sat beside him. "Um, I'm here."

"Yeah." John sat up slowly. "Sorry, I was just-"

"I get it." He swung his leg off the side of the bed. "So, yeah."

"Yeah," he nodded.

Then the two of them were hugging each other and crying.

"I miss him!" John groaned.

"I know! Goddammit, it's not fair!" Karkat pounded on his back. "I love him!"

"I love him too!" He sobbed harder, biting his shoulder to muffle his sounds.

"Ow, fuck! Geez, come on!" He pushed him away with a hiss. "You're hurting me!"

"S-sorry." John patted his shoulder. "I didn't mean to."

"Fuck it, I don't care anymore." Karkat frantically brushed his tears away. "I feel so fucking weak."

"So do I. Terezi really left you?"

"Even with all this happening? Yes. I feel like a loser."

"What a bitch. I guess we're both single losers now." He began chuckling humorlessly.

"Yeah, I guess we are." He smiled a bit. "But I always knew you were a loser."

"Oh, piss off." John tackled him to the bed.

"Sad to know the truth, Egbert?" Karkat squeaked as he pinned his arms over his head. "I'm not taking back what I said, fuckass!"

"I didn't really expect you to, Vantas." He let go of his wrists. "So how's life?"

"Kankri is being an ass," he pouted. "Trying to get me to talk about 'feelings' or whatever. Then he offered to be my grief counselor!"

"Really? Him?" John shook his head. "Horrible idea, he doesn't understand."

"I know, that's what I said! I asked what the fuck he'd do if someone he loved...died..." He quieted down, sniffling.

"I don't know what I'll do, either." He curled up next to him and sighed. "What do I do?"


	2. Normal Routine

"Hey." John nodded once.

"Yo." Karkat nodded back.

"Okay, class." Ms. Serket shuffled the papers on her desk. "Welcome back. Anyways, today we will be talking about..."

John jumped as someone behind him tapped his shoulder. He took the piece of paper.

_THIS FUCKING SUCKS._

He giggled to himself and wrote something before passing it back.

_which part? the ms. serket part or the school part?_

_BOTH. BOTH SUCK BONE BULGE._

_what is a bone bulge?_

_DOES IT LOOK LIKE I FUCKING KNOW? JEGUS._

_haha good point. so hows life? i havent heard from you in...a week,_

_LIFE SUCKS. YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS._

_i guess youre right._

_I fucking miss him, okay? I cry myself to sleep. And don't you fucking dare tell anyone else that._

_I won't because I do too. It_

"Hand it over." Ms. Serket was suddenly standing right in front of him.

"Um...uh..." John slowly gave it to her.

"Thank you." Her eyes scanned the page, face contorting into sorrow. "You and Mr. Vantas may be excused."

"To wh-"

"Excused."

"Er, okay." John pulled Karkat out of his seat into the hall. "What the hell is she doing?"

"How should I know, you fucking imbecilic asscactus? You're the one who got us caught." He crossed his arms.

"Sorry, but-" He burst out laughing.

"What's so funny, dipshit?!" Hegrabbed him by the collar.

"Your insults! They always make me laugh!" John sank to the floor. "I'm sorry! I just love them so much!"

"Asswad." Karkat giggled and joined him on the floor. 

"Whew...thanks, man. I needed that." He shook his head. "Things have just been really shitty around here lately. I'm glad you're here."

"Vice versa." He blushed slightly. "What do you want to do now?" 

"Let's just sit here." John leaned his head on his shoulder. "Is that a smile? Is the great Karkat Vantas smiling?"

"I smile, you idiot. Watch." Karkat smiled wide, showing off his teeth.

"Oh my god, you have dimples! That's so cute!" He squished his cheeks. 

"So do you!" he hissed. "And don't call me cute!"

"Cute," John whispered. "Cute. Cute. Cute."

"AaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Karkat pushed him away, blushing madly. "I'M NOT CUTE!"

"The cutest," he cooed. "I can see why Dave was into you."

"Wait, are you flirting with me?" He uncovered his face

"Was I supposed to?" John smirked at him. "No, I was just teasing you."

"Oh...good." Karkat coughed. "We should head back."

"Yeah." He took his hand, noticing him flinch. "Shall we?"

"We shall," he nodded.


	3. The Words

"What's the last thing you said to him?"

"In person? I said, 'mmhmm' when he told be he loved me a lot. Then I told him I loved him over Pesterchum. Last thing he told me in person was...'nothing, I just love you a lot'." John took a deep breath. "'Seriously, it's far from ironic'."

"I said 'fuck you, see you Monday,'" Karkat snickered. "He told me, 'you know you do, baby'. Fucking idiot." He sighed quietly. "I wish I said something different."

"Like what? Been less of an ass? Oomph!" He groaned after receiving a single punch to his gut. "Whyyyyy?"

"You could've been less of a heinous incompetent shitsack." He blinked a few times. "Why are you laughing?"

"You never cease to make me laugh!" John wiped imaginary tears out of his eyes. "What's your favorite memory of him?"

"I poured glue on his head." Karkat rubbed his hands together. "The look on his face was priceless. And he screamed like a little girl." Karkat covered his mouth. "Then he ran over and smeared his face all over mine and got it on me! I was so pissed off!" He softened. "But it was worth it when he just looked at me and said he loved me."

"I liked when we ordered pizza and he just watched me the whole time. I asked what the hell he was doing, and he said, "looking at an obviously-homo Egdork'." He shook his head. "I pushed him so hard he hit the floor."

"That nookhumper drove both of us crazy, didn't he?" He ran a hand through his hair. "But we loved him."

"Yep, and we still do." John pursed his lips. "I'm done crying now."

"Yeah, me too. Things are getting better." Karkat have a weak thumbs up

"Yeah, I...fuck it." He covered his face. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay." He wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "It's really okay, I get it."

"Can I show you something?" John held out his hand. 

"Sure?" Karkat raised an eyebrow. "Whats this?"

"My copy of Colonel Sassacre's Daunting Text of Magical Frivolity and Practical Japery. Here, open it." He rolled his eyes when he just stared. "Alright, I'll open it."

"That would fucking kill someone if it was dropped on their head." He softened at what was inside. "He gave you that?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna protect it forever." John touched the dried rose. "Last thing he ever gave to me."

"It's nice." Karkat sniffled. "He really loved you."

"I really loved him." He buried his face into his chest. "So, so much."

"Shoosh, shoosh," he whispered, papping him gently.


	4. Investigation

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" John stumbled backwards.

"GROSS!" Karkat was not as lucky, and ended up buried under plush rumps.

"Asshole must've left them!" He pulled him out of the pile. "So disgusting. How many traps have you been in?"

"Lost count." He slipped over a few Smuppets on the way to the kitchen. "Ew, ew, ew."

"Karkat!" John yanked him away. "Th-there's blood!"

"What?" Karkat's eyes widened after they landed upon a few red droplets. "Holy FUCK!" He quickly tugged the door open and ran down the hallway. 

"Karkat!" He ran after him, catching his arm. "We gotta keep going!"

"No, I can't! No, no, no!" Tears streamed down his cheeks as he struggled. "I can't go back there!"

"WE HAVE TO!" John scooped him up and carried him back inside the apartment. 

"FUCK YOU!" Karkat bit his arm. "I CAN'T!"

"STOP IT!" He dropped him inside of Dave's room. "Just stop!"

"No!" He scrambled to his feet, only to trip over a loose floorboard. "OW!"

"Huh?" John got down on his knees and moved it aside. "Dude, check this out!"

"What the whimsical fuckbagging shitrumpus is this?" Karkat began pulling things out.

"Wow!" Comics, clothes, shades, games, and other objects came out. "This is so cool!" He picked up one of his vinyl shirts.

"I guess so." He poked at a computer disk. "What's a Sburb?"

"No idea. But look at this!" John waved an envelope around. "It's addressed to us!"

"Why?" Karkat snatched it from him.

"I guess he left this stuff here for us to find!" He put on one of his shirts. "It's swallowing me!"

"You look cute," he blurted out.

"Oh yeah?" John threw a shirt over his head. "Now THAT'S big!"

"I'm drowning in shirt!" Karkat wailed.

"That sucks." He smelled the shirt. "Apple juice."

"Yeah." He smiled warmly. "It's great."

"Wanna read the letter?" John waved the envelope around. 

"In a bit, fuckface." Karkat stiffened as he crawled under the shirt he was wearing. "What are you-"

"Sup?" His head popped out of the collar. "This is our 'Get Along Shirt', man."

"Gay. And we get along just fine, dipshit." He stuck out his tongue.

"At least I don't insult you every ten seconds."

"You dumb douchebagging shit-for-brains." 

"I rest my case." John hesitated, then slowly pressed his lips against his forehead. "I like you."

"Eep!" Karkat narrowed his eyes. "I tolerate you."

"Hey, good enough." He leaned against his shoulder with a laugh.

"Get off," he growled.


	5. Two Lovers

_Dear Dipshits,_

_Okay, sorry. You're not actually dipshits, you're both really cool. If you're reading this, Bro killed me. I knew it would happen someday._

_You're probably pissed that I never said a word about it, and I don't blame you. Just hear me out, okay? I'll explain everything._

_I was scared._

_Stop laughing, anyone can get scared by anything. And this is what I was scared of for so long. I don't mean dying or Bro or whatever, you know. I mean leaving you guys. That's what I feared the most._

_What are you gonna do without me? Hell, what am I gonna do without you? I don't fucking know where I'm going to end up, all I know is you two are the most important people in my life. Like, ever._

_Karkat, I know you hate John for literally coming out of nowhere and "stealing" me. You know I never stopped loving you, right? Bro might've broken us up, but I loved you. I did ever since I saw your red eyes._

_John, don't let whatever he says get to you. That's just how he is most of the time, an asshole. You want to know when I started loving you? When you didn't run after being nearly killed by Smuppets. It meant a lot._

_Is it weird to love you both? And is it weird to consider being in a three-way relationship with you guys? Two boyfriends? Obviously that shit never would've happened, but it was a nice thought. I'm not making this up, I really do love you both._

_John, I want you to have my turntables. Karkat, take my computer. Also, can you guys visit me sometimes? I'd love to see you again. Oh, shit! I almost forgot!_

_It's important that you listen to me. You better, or I'll haunt your asses. I fucking mean it, guys. Here we go._

_Move on._

_Move on from me, I'm gone now. Don't just be all mopey forever, find someone. Don't be single for the rest of your life because you think it'll insult me._

_Hell, I got an idea. You two should get together. I think you two have a lot more in common than you think. Kitkat, you don't really hate Egderp. You don't have to be jealous anymore._

_By the way, what happened to Bro? Is he getting his rectum re-sized?_

_Nah, he'd be doing that to other prisoners. Oh well._

_Anyways...John Egbert, Karkat Vantas, I love you. I love you so, so much. It's nowhere near ironic._

_Oh, and John? Fuck you for telling me apple juice looks like piss._

_\- Dave Strider_


	6. Playing by the Rules

"Well...you heard what it said." John dropped the letter. "Wanna see a movie?" He put Dave's belongings in his backpack.

"You're tasteless," Karkat sighed. "Sure, whatever."

"Have you ever seen this neat thing called _Con Air_ at any time in your life?"

"Fuck you."

"Come on, it'll be great! We can make popcorn!" He held out his hand. "Shall we?"

"Ah, sure." He took it, giving one last look at the apartment. "Does your dad know I'm coming?"

"No," John squeaked.

"Nook-humping ignoramus." Karkat punched his shoulder. "I'm not watching your stupid movie."

"Please?" He turned him around to face him. "Please?"

"I'd rather shove a hot sauce-soaked sponge up my ass." He stuck out his tongue. "Let's just go to my place."

"Way ahead of you." John pointed across the street. "We're almost there."

"What? That was fast." Karkat braced himself as he opened the door.

"There you are!" Kankri stood there, arms folded. "Where on Earth have you been? I've been worried sick about you, and bluh, bluh, bluh..."

He rolled his eyes and continued to his room. "I didn't hear a word he said," he snickered.

"Hey, he loves you." John dropped his bag. "Whoops." He picked up a small paper sleeve. "It's the weird computer game, Sburb." He stared at it, a bad feeling washing over him.

"Get rid of it," Karkat whispered.

"With pleasure." John put it down and stomped it to pieces. "You felt it too?"

"Yeah." He took out one of Dave's comic books. "Ever read them?"

"No, what is it?" He leaned in for a closer look.

"It's _Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff_ , this weird webcomic he used to make." Karkat opened to a certain page. "This is the most-recognized one."

"Haha, _I warned you about stairs, bro! I told you dog!_ What the fuck is this?" John shut it quickly. "It's like Satan wrote a webcomic!"

"That's what I said!" He flipped to another page. "But noooooooo, the bulgesmoker loved it!"

"Everyone has a passion! I have Nic Cage, and you have..." He rubbed his chin. "Your insults?"

"You rainbow bulgefucking fairyshit." Karkat smiled just the slightest bit. "I guess you're right. Can we watch one of my movies instead?"

"Sure, why not?" John hopped onto his bed. "Is it an action movie? Horror? Mystery? Something awesome?" He bounced up and down.

"Romcom." He held it up proudly.

"Sweet Jesus, take me now." He smothered himself with a pillow.


	7. Countdown

"Dude, are you crying?" John facepalmed x2.

"No, you dipshit,” Karkat sniffled, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"You're totally crying." John covered his mouth. "I didn't know you could be so soft, Kitka-"

"He used to call me that," he interrupted. 

"Oh." John awkwardly watched the end credits for a bit. "Egdork."

“What?” Karkat lifted his head.

“He called me that.” He wrapped an arm around him. “Felt all fluttery inside each time.”

“I know, right? He was good at that, making people feel fucking fluttery.“ He gasped quietly. “Why are you crying?”

“My fault,” John choked. “If his stupid, stupid brother hadn’t known we were together, he’d still be here!”

“What?” Karkat grabbed his shoulders.

“He wouldn’t be dead, he’d still be alive and happy! I could live without us being together, but I can’t live without him like this! Does that even make sense?!” He became hysterical and fell over. “WHY?!”

“Hey, calm down!” He dropped to his knees and cradled his head. “Breathe with me. One, two, three.”

“Y-yeah.” John breathed in for three seconds, then exhaled.

“Breathe in, one, two, three. Breathe out. Breathe in, one, two, three. Breathe out. Breathe in, one, two, three. Breathe out.” Karkat helped him up once the crying stopped. “Better?”

“Yeah...how’d you know what to do?” He smiled shakily.

“Used to have a lot of panic attacks, Dave taught me how to manage them. They don’t bother me as much anymore.” He brushed the tears off his face. “He helped everyone, but we couldn’t help him.”

“We...we were there for him, right?” John shrugged his shoulders. “We tried.”

“We did. We really, really did. But what do you fucking do when trying hard enough doesn’t work?” Karkat fought back a sob.

“I don’t know.” He touched foreheads with him. “Hey, Karkat? I feel like I wanna kiss you.”

“Hmm?” He opened his eyes.

“You don’t have to kiss me back if you don’t want to.” John groaned when he just chuckled. 

“Sure,” Karkat rolled his eyes.

“What?” He flicked his forehead. “I’m not kidding!”

“Then shut up and do it,” he snapped.

“Yes, sir!” John tilted his head and brought their lips together slowly. Their mouths moved in sync, hands tangling in hair. John moaned in approval as Karkat licked his bottom lip shyly, then quickly backed away.

“Okay, okay.” Karkat wiped his mouth on his sleeve. “Wow.”

“Wow,” John echoed. “That just happened.”

“It did.” He pecked his cheek. “Now what?”

“Netflix and chill?” he suggested, which earned him a punch in the arm.


	8. The Master

"FIVE BUCKS!" Jake threw his fists in the air. "DIRKY OWES ME FIVE BUCKS!"

"Okay. So." Karkat dropped John's hand. "You bet on us."

"Maybe." He backed away nervously. "Now Vantas, let's-"

"Let's what? RUN OFF BECAUSE MY FOOT IS ABOUT TO DRILL A HOLE IN YOUR ASS?!"

"JESUS CHRIST!"

"Hi, Nepeta." John waved nervously. "Want a new ship?"

"Sure! Wait...really? Yesssss!" Nepeta hugged him. "I'm so happy for you!

"So am I." He smiled fondly at the fight in the background. "We've just started, so I'm not sure how it'll turn out. I'm kind of nervous."

"It'll be okay," she cooed. "Don't feel bad about Dave."

"How did you-"

"I didn't, but I do now!"

"Well played, Leijon. Well played." John shook her hand. "We should be expecting fanfics and fanart, shouldn't we?"

"Oh, you know it." Nepeta winked at him. "I'll be sure to show you."

"Can't wait. Karkat, leave him alone!" he shouted.

"He's am incompetent dumb razzmatazz of 'go fuck yourself in the ass'!" Karkat whined.

"Shh, sit down!" John giggled when the bell rang. "Now enjoy the show."

"Show? What show?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Sit back and enjoy." He propped his feet up on his desk.

"Class." Ms. Serket nodded once. "I hope all of you finished your homework last night." She sat down.

HOOOOOOOOONK!

"FUCK!" She jumped a foot in the air before landing on the ground.

"Oh my god." Karkat covered his mouth. "You didn't."

"Oh, I did." John burst out laughing with the rest of the class. "Her face!"

"EGBERT!" Ms. Serket gestured to the air horn under her chair. "Did you do this?!"

"What? Why me?" He put on his best innocent face.

"Why wouldn't it be? You put shaving cream in my desk last week!" She threw her hands up.

"Alright, it was me." John skipped out into the hallway. "It was worth it!"

"I helped," Karkat lied. He quickly joined John. "You've really outdone yourself."

"I'm not called a pranking master for nothing." He cracked his neck. "But you're right, it was one of my best works."

"Don't ever prank me, something bad will happen. Very, very bad." He narrowed his eyes. "I'll kill you in your sleep."

"Sure. You're too cute to be scary, okay? Don't even bother trying." John groaned after his fist connected with his gut. "Okay, I deserved that."

"You know what else you deserve?" Karkat grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a rough kiss.

"Do I get that if I prank you?" he gasped.

"No, you'll never get that again." He turned on his heel and walked away. "I'll be at the vending machine."


	9. Tarred and Feathered

"Hey, Karkat." John covered his mouth. "What's up?"

Karkat stood there, completely covered in glue and feathers. "Fuck you."

"Little early for that, don't you think?" He backed away with a nervous laugh. "Don't kill me."

"I'll kill you if I please." He lunged forward, bringing him into a hug. "Feel my love!"

"Stop, you're getting it on me!" John spit a feather out of his mouth. "You'll ruin my shirt!"

"Good, since mine is already ruined!" Karkat shoved some more feathers in his mouth and pushed him over. "And like I said, I'm never kiss you again if you prank me!"

"Baby, no!" he whined. "I'll be good, I swear!"

"Nope, too late. Burn in hell!" He gave him both fingers. "You lost your right after turning me into a chicken."

"Dude, you were ALWAYS a chicken. I just brought it out more." John booped his nose.

"Funny." Karkat pecked his lips. "I guess I can forgive you...if you help me out of these clothes."

"I'M STILL A VIRGIN!" he cried.

"I didn't need you to tell me, I already knew." He shook his head. "I was kidding anyways, fuckass."

"I knew that," John lied. "I have extra clothes if you want."

"I'm good, don't want to look like a sad excuse of a teenage boy with self-esteem issues who smells of woeful wet dreams about his angry boyfriend." Karkat blinked a few times. "Wow, I'm on a roll today."

"I-I do not!" He blushed a dark red. "Do I?"

"Come closer." He shoved sticky feathers in his face. "Gotcha."

"That's it, we're watching _Con Air_ right now!" John threw him over his shoulder and carried him to his laptop. 

"I'd rather DIE!" Karkat hissed, kicking him in the back and biting his shoulder. "Put me down right now!"

"No! I will introduce you to Nic Cage and his loving wife and daughter! Alley-oop!" He dropped him on his bed roughly. "You will watch it and you will like it!"

"Why do I put up with you?!" He sighed deeply. "But I guess it's only fair after making you watch something of mine."

"Sweet! Now scoot over for me." John ended up wrapping his arm around his waist. "You'll love it."

"I'll hate it out of SPITE." Karkat punched his arm away. 

"Fine. Karkat, I love you." He touched his cheek.

"Uh..." He rubbed his head. "I love...cake."


	10. Black Rose

"Sup?" John nodded.

"Really?" Karkat rolled his eyes. "That's how you start?"

"Sorry, Dave." He knelt down in front of the grave. "How are you?” He paused as if he responded. “Yeah, we’re doing good.”

“Good.”

“WHAT?!” Karkat fell over onto his back. “WHO the FUCK said that?!”

“Sup?” Dave waved. “Happy to see me?”

“Daaaaaave!” John cried, trying to hug him. His arms went right through his waist instead. “Oh.”

“Sorry, man. I’m a fucking ghost and shit. Pretty cool, right?” He touched his face. “How are things?”

“G-good, like I said. But for real, why are you here?!”

“Fine, I’ll leave.”

“Wait!” John shouted. “I didn’t mean it like that! Just how?”

“Meh,” Dave shrugged. “Kitkat, come over here.”

“This is stupid.” Karkat shivered as he wrapped his arms around him. “Fine, it’s nice to see your smug face again.”

“It’s nice to see your grumpy one.” He chuckled as his fist went right through him. “Sorry to rob you of your one true joy. Now, I have some questions. What happened to Bro?”

“Life sentence.” John frowned to himself. “Doesn’t fix things at all.”

“Bastard can rot in there for all I care.” Dave flicked imaginary dust off his shoulder. “Next question. You two macking on each other yet?”

“No! Maybe! Yes!” Karkat tugged at his hair. “You happy now?!”

“Oh, very. You found my letter, right? That’s awesome.” He crossed his arms. “Well, go ahead.”

“Go ahead and what?” John tilted his head.

“Mack on each other.” Dave’s lips curled into a smirk.

“No fucking way, you prickish fucksquatting kringlefu-” Karkat was abruptly cut off by John kissing him, causing him to squeak angrily. 

“Aaw.” He watched on with a soft smile. “So cute.”

“Fuck you!” He broke away, panting. “Why would you do that?!”

“He wanted us to, babe.” John flicked his forehead. “Are you mad at me?”

“No....” 

“Good!”

“I’m glad you two are together.” Dave squeezed their shoulders.

“You are?” He quivered. “You’re not disappointed or betrayed?”

“Egdork, did you even READ that letter? I told you to stop moping around and move on. I’m really fucking happy.” He noticed something poking out of his bag. “What’s that?”

“Oh, I brought something for you!” John pulled out a rose with black petals. “For mourning or rebirth, remember?”

“How could I forget?” Dave took it from him. “Thank you.”

“Whatever.” Karkat’s phone started buzzing. “That’s Kankri, he said it’s time to go.”

“But Karkat,” John whined. “I don’t wanna.”

“I’m not going anywhere, okay?” Dave pointed to the car containing a pissed-off Kankri. “Come back when you want.”

“Love you!” the called over their shoulders as the ran off.

“Love you too.” Dave held the rose against his chest.

**THE END**


End file.
